


full moon

by sanmarie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmarie/pseuds/sanmarie
Summary: both Yunho and you had a close connection to the moon without each other knowing, so if they cross paths, will it be for the better or for the worst?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 5





	full moon

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this after re-watching KQ Fellaz and saw Yunho with his Harry Potter wand, so why not? :D hope you enjoy it!
> 
> p.s. this contains just a bit of (I'm sorry) suic*d*l thoughts, so if you're uncomfortable with it please don't continue.

it was way past your bedtime to be outside at this moment. but you can't help it, tonight is the night of a full moon and you _never_ skip this special phase in a month. 

so carefully walking through empty corridors of Hogwarts, you made sure no one notices you. of course you don't want to run into filch doing his nightly patrols, or even worse, professors. since you've done this countless times before, it felt like a piece of cake. you made it to the astronomy tower in no time, carefully entering the room. of course, there was no one there just like usual, and you breathe out the air you've been holding. 

the tallest building in school sure has it's perks. since most astronomy classes are done at night, but not at midnight, no sane students would like to spend a night here. they would rather be in the comfort of their dorms, either doing homework or just hanging out with friends in the common room. you, of course, enjoy that kind of activity as well, but just not tonight. not when the moon is in her full form, shining so brightly up in the sky. 

you took silent steps towards the railing, leaning on it. it was as if you were face to face with the moon to the point you could even hold it in your hands. your smile was wide in admiration, that you fail to notice another figure approaching you. only when they were about one meter behind you, that you noticed. panicking, you turn around defensively. you clearly did not expect to see Hufflepuff's prefect standing behind you, with a faint smile upon his features. 

"Hey," he greeted politely, walking forward. the moonlight shone upon his blonde hair, and it illuminated his face. for a moment, you were quite stunned at the sight. but immediately coming back to your senses, you took a step away from him. he chuckled at your actions. "don't worry, I won't tell your house on this." 

furrowing your brows, you decide to just keep a safe distance between you guys. this blonde fifth-year is Jeong Yunho, the new prefect of Hufflepuff. you do have classes together, but never really get along aside from knowing each other's names. you also recognize him as your own prefect's best friend, none other than the ever so famous Choi San. along with their group of five friends, they're known for being quite the troublemakers at school. 

"do I have your words?" you asked, now looking back at the moon. it didn't feel as serene as before, since your peace was interrupted. but you couldn't bring yourself to be mad because of course, no one owned this tower. as much as you've spent your time here for the past five years alone, you can't just shoo him away now. 

"Yeah. we can keep each other's secrets." he said, glancing at you, "now that I think of it, we never really get to know each other. I'm Yunho," he introduced himself, sticking out his hand. you took them reluctantly, shaking his hand. "I'm y/n." 

you expected him to say anything, but instead, he didn't. he let go of your hand, and looked back at the moon. at that you wondered, what was his reason to come here? is it for the same reason as you? or he just felt like sneaking out? 

sure, that's a weird quality. most Hufflepuffs tend to follow the rule obediently, only breaking them sometimes when necessary or because they slip up. and on top of it all, he is a prefect, for god's sake. you knew about his reputation; their group of five friends is one of the loudest group of friends here, spending break time testing out charms to tease each other. but it was mostly San, Wooyoung, and Mingi who got into trouble. him and their Slytherin friend, Yeosang, were the kind of 'normal' ones. but then again you can't judge a book by its cover, right? 

you two stayed silent for what it felt like an hour, as you proceed to sit on the floor and lean against the wall. if he wasn't here, you planned to just sleep here for the night and come back right before the others wake up. you closed your eyes, feeling the breeze of the night wind. fall is around the corner, and it was your favorite season. you muzzle deeper into your red-gold scarf, feeling the warmth. 

all the time Yunho was silent. he was still standing up, eyes looking distant. as much as you don't want to bother him, just like how you don't want to be bothered, it intrigues you. before you know it, your mouth opens. 

"hey," you called. he didn't respond, clearly lost in his thoughts. you sigh, deciding to stand up and walked up to him, poking his arm. he jumped a bit, clearly surprised. "are you okay?" you ask, then immediately continue, "I know it's not my place to ask, I just wanted to make sure." 

he seemed at a loss of words, before shaking his head slightly. "I'm okay, thank you for asking." he smiled, "Then, I'll be going first." 

without waiting for your response, he turned on his heels and walked to the stairs. you called out for his name, and he stopped, turning around. "you're not leaving because I'm here, right?" you ask. it kinda makes you feel bad. maybe he needed to be alone more than you do, whatever it is that he's facing. but Yunho shook his head, flashing a smile. 

"don't worry. I can't leave for too long or people will notice." he shrugged, guessing that you knew that he is a prefect. not pushing your questions, you nod slowly. "alright, then. good night." 

and with that he disappeared, leaving you by yourself at the tower with unanswered questions. 

***

you were not surprised when Yunho didn't show up to class. Professor McGonagall's brows furrowed deeply when class began and a seat was empty, immediately recognizing it as the prefect's seat. 

"as a close friend of Mr. Jeong, do you know the reason for his absence, Mr. Song?" she asked Yunho's friend and also his fellow Hufflepuff, Song Mingi. everyone turned to look at the tall boy, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "we went out of the dorms together this morning, but separated ways because he said he needs to go somewhere first. I don't know where to, though."

your transfiguration professor eyed him suspiciously, wondering if this was another prank of theirs. but Mingi didn't back down from looking back at her, so she sighed. "alright, I'll handle this mess later. for now, open your book, page seventy-three." 

students start to open their books, so did you. in this class, aside from Mingi there was also Yeosang but it looked like he paid no mind to his friends' absence. Mingi, on the other hand, had worry written all over his face. he kept glancing at the door as if waiting for Yunho to suddenly come inside. Professor McGonagall had to threaten his house's points if he didn't focus on the class. 

_their points are already at stake by now_ , you thought. with Yunho's absence, it's enough to take away fifty points or so. 

"y/n," someone calls you as you stood up, ready to leave the class. it finished with no homework, thankfully. you searched around and was surprised to find Yeosang calling for you. you told your Gryffindor friends to go ahead without you, and walked to the pink-haired boy. 

"is it about Yunho?" you went straight to the point, and Yeosang didn't seem surprised. Mingi who was walking towards you guys perked up at the mention of his friend's name and scooted closer. 

"Yeah. I know you guys met last night at the astronomy tower," he said, and you stiffened. _so much for not telling anyone, huh?_

"Don't misunderstand. Yunho didn't tell me, I saw you sneaking down this morning," he stated, but still it didn't make you feel better. "alright, what about it?" you ask, not getting where this conversation is going. 

"Did anything happen last night? like, something unusual or stuff," Yeosang breaks eye contact for the first time, glancing at Mingi. the other boy was silent as if he was worried to leak information.

at his question, it reminded you of the look on Yunho's face. sure, he said that nothing happened. but his face gave it all away. "he did look like there was a problem, but I don't know what that is. aside from that, everything was fine." 

you noted the relieved look on Yeosang's face, which was immediately hidden by his flat expression. "thank you. sorry for taking your time, we'll take our leave." 

he grabbed Mingi's arm and walked out of the classroom, leaving you wondering what was it all about. you were curious just as much as you know it's none of your business. it's just, something seems fishy. like Yunho was hiding something, and they were worried he slipped out last night. but what could that be? 

you always trust your instincts, and this time they were telling you not to pry too much as it will unveil in time. you have a feeling this won't be your last encounter with the group. which leads to a confirmation when out of nowhere Choi San proceeds to sit next to you in divination. he told your friend that he needs to talk to you, so here he was. you are in the same house; he is the male prefect, even. but you guys were not close, only far as knowing each other's names. you have your own circle of friends, and so did he. 

"y/n, I need to ask you something," he whispered, and you hummed. your eyes are still focused on Professor Trelawney moving from one table to another, telling students about prophecies. "did Yunho tell you anything last night?" 

_great_ , you thought. so basically the news is already out between their group of friends, and who knows if they decided to tell other people. you expected him to remind you of your sneaking out, but he didn't. after giving him the same response as you did to Yeosang, he stopped. then he turned to his friend behind you guys, Wooyoung. said boy nodded at whatever San whispered to him. for the rest of class, all of them seemed so uneasy. San kept tapping his fingers on the table, and you can feel Wooyoung kicking San's seat from behind.

it started to get on your nerves because you're also growing curious. but you just couldn't bring yourself to ask why not wanting to intrude. deciding to just let it go, you ignored the feeling for the rest of the day. Yunho's friends didn't approach you either, so maybe they've found an answer. 

or so you thought. 

that night, as you crawl into your bed trying to sleep, you heard some murmurs from the common room. it was faint, but you were sure. everyone else was fast asleep, so you carefully walked to your door and leaned against it, ears pressing closely. thanks to your extraordinary hearing abilities, you can make out San's voice. it was not unusual for students to spend time in the common room, but then again since it's San we're speaking about, it piqued your interest. 

then all of a sudden it was silent and you could hear the sound of the doors closing. you sure knew it wasn't the door to the boys' room, instead, it was the main door. not knowing what got into you, you immediately took your wand and robes and walked outside. already used to sneaking out, you had no problem making no sound. as you got outside the corridor, you inhaled the air trying to pick up San's scent. earlier today he smelt like pine trees, and you made sure to memorize it just in case. 

you walked fastly when you found his scent lingering in the air. it surprised you when you saw his figure ahead, walking out of school grounds. they're headed to Professor Hagrid's hut, which made you wonder what business they had with him. or it wasn't their destination? you hid behind a rock on the hill, peeking at their figures walking past the hut quietly. it only added more worries to your cart as they approached a place you didn't want to visit. 

none other than the forbidden forest. 

you cursed under your breath. just what the _fuck_ are they thinking? if this has anything to do with Yunho, are they on to something illegal? forget the points, they could be expelled!

clicking your tongue, you turn to look at your surroundings. there was no one around, even filch. hopefully, Professor Hagrid is also fast asleep, and no one saw them sneaking out. you still couldn't find out how Yeosang saw you, but you were sure there was no one around this time. not wasting your time, you quickly transformed into your wolf form. 

this is a secret you can't let anyone know, that you're an animagus. apparently, it runs in your family's genes long ago according to your parent's story and you were the first animagus in the family tree after five generations. sure, you were a registered one but still, you don't feel like telling people about it. so far, only the school knows. by the school, it meant only Professor McGonagall as the head of Gryffindor house and probably the headmaster as well. since you spent your five years never getting into trouble, nothing peculiar has ever happened to you. 

you never had to transform during school, even. except for that time you really want to just run through the forest at the full moon, and that was it. this time, you couldn't think of a better idea to follow San and Wooyoung into the forbidden forest, whatever their business was. you could seriously get into trouble for this, but there's also danger laying ahead in the forest. you figured that the more, the better. 

now in your wolf form, it was easier for you to follow them. the entrance to the forest screams danger, and you thought of turning back. pausing in your steps, you glanced back at the castle. _there's no turning back_. 

you sprint into the forest, easily avoiding big trees and their roots. the mist was clouding the forest, and San's scent started to fade away mixed with other smells. you sprint faster, and at the same time paying attention to your surroundings. you've heard stories about this forest and what lies inside your first year here and decided to not be invested in it; not wanting to get into trouble. but at the same time, it made you wonder. why would this forest not be guarded heavily if it was so dangerous? you were not the top student, but you are smart. you didn't see any trace of spells so far, and you would be lying if this didn't pique your interest. 

you stopped in your tracks when you could make out San and Wooyoung's form twenty meters ahead of you. spying on them behind a giant tree, you saw no one else. is this one of their pranks? because if it was, they're getting way out of hand. you observed as the two took out their wands, and stood back to back. it was a fighting stance. you felt your blood went cold. what is it they're going to fight? beasts? or even worse, dementors? 

no. that thing should be kept away in Azkaban, not here on school grounds. hopefully. 

you kept your eyes on them all the time, as they did not speak a word. you heard no one coming, either. it clearly startled you when you heard a howling voice echoing through the forest, your wold instincts kicking in. but you couldn't decipher the meaning behind the howl. which means, it wasn't coming from a wolf. and fuck, it sounded close. you stayed in your position, examining your surroundings. but before you could, a howling resonated back, and it surprises you, even more, to hear it coming from San. 

what the actual fuck are they thinking. whether the first howl was a wolf she couldn't recognize, or whatever other creatures make that sound, are they digging their own graves? what makes them think that a duel with a beast would be a fun thing to do? 

you were contemplating on turning back to your human form and knock some sense into them before you completely froze. you hear _footsteps_. it wasn't human footsteps. coming from your right ahead of you, towards San and Wooyoung, was a creature you never thought you'll see in real life. 

it happened so fast. San cast a protection charm, and Wooyoung was quick to follow. the creature was a werewolf, a real one. it stood on its' hind legs, towering over the boys. it growled menacingly, trying to attack them after finding out the howl wasn't coming from its' friend. San and Wooyoung were top students, they excel in Defense Against The Dark Arts. but can they manage this? 

worry was gnawing into you, and before you can think more, you lunged out of your hiding and onto the werewolf. you bit on to its neck, causing it to scream painfully. you jumped back, making a space between them. now its' attention is on you, you curse internally. of course, the werewolf was bigger than your wolf form but you were not going to just let it have its way. you have to get it out of here, away from San and Wooyoung. 

you lunged forward, aiming for its' neck. but sure it wasn't easy this time that you're face to face and you failed to dodge a slash to your back. you managed to scratch its' chest but hissed in pain at the pain on your back. you jumped back, trying to make space again but the werewolf lunged forward. not finding a way out, you decided to ran away. you clearly missed the panicked look on San and Wooyoung's face, as they hurriedly follow after you. 

you don't know much about this forest, heck, you're not even sure where the way out is now. you just ran as fast as you can, dodging attacks here and there. at this point, maybe San and Wooyoung could've handled it better than you, you thought. but you can't dwell on that as it already happened, only able to run as fast as you can. you can feel blood dripping down your back and prayed you won't lose consciousness. 

you spotted a big tree blocking your way ahead, and thankfully there was a small hole underneath. _it has to fit_. because if it doesn't, then you could die. actually die. you sprint faster, mustering all the energy you have left. you push your luck as you head for the hole. it felt like your heartbeat stop when you managed to pass through. you heard a loud thud from behind you and expected the werewolf to bump into the tree. circling the area, you hid behind a tree and observed. the werewolf must've circled the obstacle now, so you had to go back to where you came from. hopefully, it won't pick up your scent. 

as you turn back, though, you saw San and Wooyoung. they walked straight to the obstacle, and you screamed inside. you sprinted to where they were but paused in your steps as you take in the sight in front of you. 

at the hole you passed through, no werewolves were insight. instead, there was _someone_. you were so panicked that you forgot if it was a werewolf, then _who_ is it? who, in Hogwarts, is a werewolf? how could Hogwarts let a werewolf inside, and kept it inside the forbidden forest? you walked closer silently, trying to make out who it was, and stopped in your tracks when you realized who it was. 

Jeong Yunho. 

now covered in Wooyoung's robes, you were sure it is him. his blonde hair, and that face. it was clearly Yunho. the realization hits you, and you looked up at the sky. as if understanding what you wanted, the cloudy sky opened up, revealing a full moon. which was strange, since yesterday was also a full moon but nothing happened to Yunho at the tower. you were confused. you needed answers. but you could only observe as Wooyoung cast a spell upon his unconscious state, and slowly his eyes flutter open. 

Yunho blinked a few times, before taking in his surroundings. he looked around him, and when his eyes met his friends', he teared up. San and Wooyoung said nothing as they crouched down and gave him a big hug. you saw it all and understood something. 

whatever the reason, Yunho is a werewolf and all his friends knew. they help him each time he transforms, which means every full moon. but since it only happened recently, the Hufflepuff prefect turned into one recently. you can't progress any further, because your focus was shifted to the wounds on his neck area. San worked on it, and you noticed it as a result of your attack before. feeling guilty, you didn't notice that you had stepped on a branch and it cracked loudly. well, not loud enough, but enough to make their attention turn to you. 

Wooyoung stood up, immediately in his fighting stance. he still can't make out where your position is behind the thick bushes, but it was only a matter of time. not wanting to be attacked by him, and also knowing you had to apologize for this, you walked out of your hiding. upon seeing you, San immediately stood up to beside Wooyoung, them both guarding helpless Yunho protectively. you sighed, before slowly walking forward and transforming back into your human form. eyes closed, you waited for their response. 

"y/n?!" 

Wooyoung shrieked, lowering his wand. San did the same, the two clearly dumbfounded. you open your eyes and met theirs, guilt eating away. you glanced at Yunho, who seemed like he hasn't regained full consciousness yet. 

maybe because you haven't turn into your wolf form for a while, or because the pain struck harder in your human form, you felt your own consciousness drifting away. in a matter of seconds, everything went black. 

***

the first thing you noticed when you wake up was the scent of soup lingering in the air. your stomach rumble, and as you take in your surroundings, it wasn't familiar. it was a small room, which hopefully was still within Hogwarts. you were sleeping on a mattress on the floor, a blanket covering you warmly. 

"she's awake." a voice deadpanned, and you turned to your left. by the corner was Yeosang, eyes staring at you. "really? thank Merlin!" another voice exclaimed, and your head shifted to the right. it was Mingi. 

you were confused, but when another face popped out behind Mingi, you remembered everything. you tried to sit up, muttering under your breath at the sudden pain in your back. Mingi quickly rushes to your side, with Yeosang following suit. 

"careful, we put some ointments on your wound since a simple spell wouldn't suffice," Yeosang warns you, and you nodded. they helped you sit up, and when they see that you can sit up on your own, they stepped back. you glanced at the person behind Mingi, who was looking at you all the time. 

you tried to muster a smile, "hey." you said, and noticing that Mingi moved out of the way. Yunho came closer and crouched down on the floor next to you. "hey. how are you feeling?" he said, and you groan. "not the best, but I'll survive. thankyou," you glanced at Yeosang and Mingi, who nodded back. 

"so I guess I'll have to explain now?" Yunho asked, and you shook your head. "I think I could figure it out myself if you're not comfortable talking about it." at your response, Yunho seemed relieved. of course, no one would be comfortable talking about such things. 

"I think I should be the one explaining things, though," you added, looking around you. all of them were looking at you expectantly, so you continued. "I was curious about what was happening to Yunho. so last night when I heard San and Wooyoung sneaking out, I decided to follow them." you paused, proceeding to lean against the wall carefully to be more comfortable because your back hurt like hell. 

"They were headed to the forbidden forest, and I know it wasn't my business. but if they were to get into trouble, or even face danger in the forest, I suppose that the more the better. so I followed them in my wolf form to make it easier. yes, I'm an animagus. and don't worry, I'm registered." you answered their silent question, and still they seemed surprised to hear it from you. 

"then I saw San and Wooyoung in their battle stance when I heard a howl, then San howled back." you paused, not knowing how to continue this story without mentioning Yunho's other form. but he nodded, urging you to continue with a small smile upon his lips. you gulped. "then Yunho came. San and Wooyoung cast protego but I was worried so I jumped in, and long story short I managed to grab his attention. he chases after me but I guess he transformed back after colliding with the tree." 

you glanced at Yunho, and he seemed to be deep in thoughts as well. maybe he didn't remember everything clearly, that's why they're asking you about the details. so you continued. 

"then I was about to go back where I came from but I saw San and Wooyung. I wanted to stop them, but then I saw Yunho no longer in his other form, instead, he was unconscious. I connected the dots here and there and didn't realize that I stepped on a branch. so I just turn back into my human form, but lost consciousness afterward." 

you waited for their response, all three of them seem to be deep in their own thoughts. "I'm sorry," you said. before any of them could respond, two other people entered the room. their bodies merged out of the walls, and you were left shocked since that was a skill you're yet to learn. sure, these guys may be troublemakers, but they are hella smart for your age. 

"no need to be sorry, miss," Wooyoung said, biting into his apple. he sat next to Yunho, and pat his back. "welcome to the club." he grinned widely. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"due to what happened last night, we figured that you should join us," San explained, sitting next to Yeosang. "we need your help." 

after that, they told you a story. during the previous school break, Yunho was attacked by a werewolf. he survived, but in turn, he became one himself. it's only two months into school and last night was his second transformation. the first one went smoothly, where all four of them helped him throughout the process. the plan was, they would grab his attention and defend themselves until he turns back. but it was exhausting for them, so they had to find another way. 

"werewolves can gain consciousness in their wolf form if they are used to it, which takes a long time. we're helping Yunho to get that," Yeosang told you, and you nodded. you had learned about werewolves in your third year, but couldn't put your knowledge to use last night since you were so panicked. 

"but since casting spells nonstop perfectly is hard, we came up with an idea." Mingi spoke, "what if we turn into something alike?" 

you stared at him blankly, not getting his point. Mingi quickly adds, "we were thinking of becoming animagus." 

and at that, you deadpanned. you understand what he meant. but you can't really help them either. "I've heard that there are ways to be an animagus, but I myself was born with it," you said, and they all nodded. "we figured," Wooyoung shrugged. 

"but since we have known each other's conditions, we are asking for your help. if you don't want to, we need to make a vow that you won't tell anyone about this." San stated, and at that moment you remembered that he is your prefect. you turned to Yunho, who was silent all the time. he let his friends do the talking, and you thought maybe he was unsure because he felt like a burden to everyone. 

"I'll help you guys if Yunho agrees," you finally said, and they all turned to Yunho. the blonde boy was flustered at the sudden attention, ears quickly went red. "I'm thankful if you want to." 

and started from that day, your journey with these five boys started. 

***

to be an animagus, one has to hold a leaf of mandrake in their mouth for an entire month. said leaf will be used to make a potion, then they need to cast an incantation on a daily basis. finally, they have to drink the potion during a lightning storm. it was hard, of course, but the four boys are committed to helping their best friend. 

the next month, they were silent for the whole month. only speaking when necessary, since there is a leaf in their mouths which they have to hold inside for the entire thirty days. this sure leaves many wondering since it's known that they bring chaos wherever they go. a lot also changes in your life, for you spend more time with them. you noticed how San is unofficially leading the pack, often making the decisions. Wooyoung is the mood maker, energetic as ever with his teasing nature and bravery but also the most stubborn one. Mingi is surprisingly the nerd, being the _smartest_ among them. not that you underestimated him, but he didn't look like the type to suddenly talk about History of Magic out of nowhere. while Yeosang is the observant one, not speaking a lot but once he does, he says what they needed to hear. he was the rational one, and with his Slytherin nature, is actually the prankster of the group. he goes well with Wooyoung on that topic. 

and then there's Yunho. he's the energizer of the group, but since the accident, he has been quite quiet, they said. you understand and tried to befriend him carefully. you notice how shy he actually is, not as how he looked on the outside. you could say that he was the 'mom' friend, always looking after the others and helping them with whatever they need. he has this caring nature that is so comfortable around, and you find yourself getting attracted to him more and more each day. 

today, there is a friendly quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. it was kind of bad timing, as today is the last day for them to hold the leaf in their mouth. both San and Wooyoung are part of the Gryffindor team, but San was lucky enough for Professor McGonagall had called him over to her office to do his prefect duties. so it left Wooyoung having to deal with it. you had applied for the team last year, with the position of a seeker but back then you weren't qualified enough. you laughed as you guys walked to the field, Wooyoung stomping all the way there. 

"Choi San, you lucky asshole," he muttered under his breath, careful not to move his tongue too much. Yeosang snorted, "just do your job, Wooyoung." the other boy stopped to send daggers at Yeosang, "how am I suppose to play without communicating?! I can barely shout!" he exclaimed, but since it was kind of muffled it just made him look funny. Yeosang, Mingi, Yunho, and you laughed at him, causing him to groan. 

"I actually can help," Mingi spoke softly, and they all turned to him, especially Wooyoung. "but you won't like it." he said, as he played with a small bottle in his hands. Wooyoung's eyes widen at the sight. 

"wait. is that the caxambu potion?" you noticed it immediately, potions being one of your most favorite subjects. but this one, you can't remember the name. "yes, the caxambu style borborygmus potion, to be exact. it'll provoke stomach growling for around, thirty minutes." he said, and all of them turned to Wooyoung. it's up to him whether to take the potion or not. 

"Song Mingi, I trust you with my life that it won't kill me." he said, and Mingi nodded. "your stomach will growl like hell, that's it." 

and so Wooyoung took the potion. Mingi said it'll kick in around five minutes, so they continued to walk to the field. they separate ways as Wooyoung still had to go change his clothes, the others going to the benches to watch them. not many students came since it was only a friendly match. there were only a few Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students, and some Slytherin and Hufflepuff team members. 

you took a seat next to Yunho, as Yeosang and Mingi stood near the railings, probably off to tease Wooyoung. "do you think Seonghwa will let him off?" Yunho questioned, and you laughed. Seonghwa is the captain of Gryffindor's quidditch team, and he's known for his strictness when it comes to quidditch. "if he hears the rumbling, I think he will." you answered. 

the two of you sit comfortably next to each other, talking about school projects and homework. then shared some funny stories during class, laughing at the remarks here and there. if you were to describe Yunho in one word, he was warm. just like the sun, he radiates warmth everywhere he goes, giving positivity to those around him. no wonder that he's famous among students as well, for his friendly and kind nature. which makes you grateful that you can get to know him better now, and be his friend. looking back to what happened last month, you'd never imagine that I would turn out like this. 

"Hey, there he is!" Mingi shouted, causing you and Yunho's chatter to stop. your attention is now on Wooyoung, standing with his broomstick, clutching his stomach. they all held back their laughter, as the match was about to start. 

"looks like Seonghwa is not letting him go," Yunho grinned widely, and you chuckled nervously. "will he be okay?" 

now you're worried for Wooyoung. his role with San was a beater, and it requires big concentration since they have to take care of the bludger. now with another student replacing San's position, Seonghwa must've felt threatened that one of his best players is not here that he doesn't let Wooyoung off. but that could lead to something dangerous. 

"Seonghwa doesn't want to lose to Hongjoong so much, huh?" Yunho muttered, and you grimaced. their rivalry was not a secret; the two seniors were rivals since their first year here. from academics to quidditch, they always tied. 

you were worried for Wooyoung since he looked uncomfortable on his broom. Mingi shouted his name, and he could only muster a thumbs up. now, the four of you were starting to get nervous. if Wooyoung was _okay_ , he would've cursed at you guys. but he didn't. 

before you guys could come up with a solution, the whistle blew off signing the start of the match. all of you observed carefully, wary of your friend's state. after five minutes, Gryffindor was the first one to score. Seonghwa looked proud and high-fived his team. when he did so, he noticed the pained look on Wooyoung's face. taking in his state, he raised his hand, asking for a time off. 

you all sighed in relief as he asked for an exchange, and Wooyoung is saved. replacing him was a promising fourth-year, Choi Jongho. Wooyoung patted his back before the red-haired junior flew off. the four of you immediately ran to the changing room to check on Wooyoung and was glad that he was still alive. 

"Mingi, you fucker. you said my stomach would only growl," he muttered, slipping out of his quidditch uniform. "What?" Mingi was clearly confused. "I'm also farting like crazy, hell, it smells so bad." 

at what he said, the four of you can't help but once again laugh at him, causing Wooyoung to send you all deathly glares. 

***

in contrast to yesterday's bright weather, this day was cloudy. they all hoped it would storm so they can finally drink the potion. so after the last class rain finally poured down, along with lightning blaring here and there, all of them scurried to their secret meeting spot. it was the same room you woke up in a month ago, a secret hidden place they found in their first year. 

"you guys ready?" San asked, already holding his cup of the potion. they all nodded, as you and Yunho sat at the corner of the room. you two had your wands ready, along with some antidotes in case things went south. 

on the count of three, as the storm raged outside, they gulped down the potion. Yunho was so worried, that he can't help but reach out to hold your hand. you noticed how sweaty his hands are, so you squeezed them, hoping to help him calm down. as a natural-born animagus, you don't know exactly what will happen to them. they can't pick up their desired animal, the books said it'll mostly be alike to their traits. 

the potion already consumed, now you guys wait. slowly, their bodies started to transform into animals. you and Yunho watch in amazement as they slowly take form. the first one to transform fully was San, as he took the form of a black panther, with green eyes. those eyes stared at you and Yunho, and you chuckled as he started to explore the room in that form. they had put a spell to make the room larger than its actual size, for them to comfortably transfigure. Yeosang turned into a lynx, which was kind of obvious. they have guessed before what kind of animals they would be, and they were sure that Yeosang will be something catlike. 

meanwhile, it took everyone aback when a coyote appeared in the room. they didn't expect all four of them to be carnivores, but here we are. Yunho laughed amusedly when Wooyoung playfully bothers Yeosang. now, where's Mingi? 

he took the longest, and when it finished, you were shocked. Mingi turned into a badger, Hufflepuff's symbol. Yunho clapped proudly, "now that's a true Hufflepuff." meanwhile, Mingi didn't seem to enjoy it. he was the smallest between the others, but still, each of their forms fits perfectly. San's panther could symbolize his leadership, Yeosang's lynx shows an observant. Wooyoung's coyote embodies his trickster personality, while Mingi's badger symbolizes his wisdom and knowledge. 

"Now, you guys know how to turn back, right?" you asked, and four heads snapped to look at you almost immediately. they shook their head, and you facepalmed. meanwhile, beside you, Yunho giggled. 

the other five of you melt at the sight, finally seeing the boy genuinely happy for the first time in a while. 

***

the full moon is approaching, and Yunho grows restless. he clearly looks uneasy, worry written all over his face. you noticed and decided to help him take his mind off of things, by taking him to another hideout of yours. 

it was by the other side of the great lake, where a big tree stood. from under the tree, you could see Hogwarts' scenery, and also enjoy the soft breeze. since it's quite far from the castle, it's nice to just take a nap here. you sat down on the grass, leaning on the tree. Yunho followed suit, taking the spot beside you. you leaned into each other, comfortable with the silence. your relationship bloomed gracefully and naturally. one day you just find yourself doing skinship with Yunho, and neither of you minded as long as it was still within boundaries. 

"I'm worried," he said, and you hummed. you reach out to grab his hand and rubbed your thumb over his hand. Yunho relaxed under your touch. "Are you worried you might hurt us?" you asked, and slowly he nodded. you sit up straight, and turned to face him. 

"do you want to know what I think of you the first time we met?" you asked, still holding onto his hand. Yunho raised his brows, urging you to continue. "you looked gorgeous, under the moonlight." you openly say, and Yunho visibly blushed. you chuckled, "I'm being honest. I was stunned because it felt like the moon was welcoming you." you continued. come to think of it, you never knew the reason why he came to the tower that night if he knew it was a full moon. but you didn't voice it knowing this is not the right moment. 

"I know you never wanted _this_ , and as much as I despise what happened, all we can do is march forward now," you squeezed his hands. "And I know you can be in control of it. For the past month, you are the most determined and loyal person I've ever known. You never want to hurt those dear to you, and therefore you should not worry. We will help you no matter what, and we know you can overcome it because you're Yunho." 

Yunho was left astounded. he never takes you as the type to be able to talk like this, given your blunt traits and your just-let-it-be tendencies. the first night he met you, he thought that you'll usher him away for invading your space. but you didn't. and you may not know yet, but you're the reason he's still alive now. Yunho hasn't told anyone yet, but that night, he planned to end everything. he doesn't feel like there's a future for him with his current situation, he worries that he'll just hurt those around him. 

that night was a full moon, but surprisingly he didn't transform. he already thought of leaving the tower once he heard you approaching, but he couldn't help but feel curious as to which Gryffindor had snuck out at this time of night. and so, he's thankful for you. but he can't muster any words right now, as again you've become his safe space. he loves his friends with his life, but you were something else. is this what they call love? 

he doesn't know. and he fears it'll scare you away, so for now, he'll just settle like this. "thank you so much." he smiled, and this time, you were the one left astounded. _right_ , you thought, he is the embodiment of warmth. if you could, you'd bask in it forever. 

"no worries," you said, and let go of his hand. suddenly, Yunho pulls you into a hug, a first for the both of you. you were surprised but hugged him back just as tight. it was like everything you imagined; his big form engulfing your smaller one fully, making you feel safe and sound in his arms. his body radiated warmth, and he smelled like spring. you rest your head on his shoulder, rubbing his back. you guys stayed like that for a while, until you could hear some light snoring. 

realizing Yunho had fallen asleep, you smile to yourself. carefully letting go of the hug, you positioned his head on your lap. you brush your hands through his blonde hair, massaging his scalp. you can't hold back your smile as Yunho smiled in his sleep, looking so content. 

***

San led the pack into the forbidden forest. after successfully sneaking out of the castle, they transfigured. now running into the forbidden forest as animals, it sure felt easier than before. he had Yunho sitting on his back, with Mingi in his badger form in Yunho's arms. on his left was Wooyoung, and Yeosang was at his right. they checked the perimeters to make it safe, while you kept a few meters behind, making sure no one followed you guys. 

Yunho turned to look at his friends and thanked them in his heart. Mingi was nudging against him the whole time, trying to ease him up. he smiled at the gesture, then finally turned back. he could barely spot your wolf form in the dark, given your black-silvery fur, but he could make out the glint of your eyes. Yunho smiled. 

they finally stopped at a spot they were all familiar with, and Yunho gets off of San. he smiled at them, before storming off to his designated position. the five of you got to your position, as the moon started to reach its final form. everyone was anxious, worried about what might happen. they were not worried about getting hurt; they were worried if the plan didn't work. what if it was easier to hold out with their spells? 

everyone tried to shook that thought away, and as they did so, a howl pierced through the night, alerting them. you took it as the code, and howl back. you guys have made sure that there are no other wolves in the forbidden forest to respond to that, so Yunho would immediately come to you. you still couldn't decipher what his howl meant, but yours were just the one used to call for a friend. you still don't know if he would respond to you or not. 

seconds felt like an eternity when you heard the rustling of leaves. all of you were alert, ready to take turns playing tag. of course you guys didn't plan on hurting each other, instead just ran around until Yunho turns back. of course, you were the first runner. 

it no longer surprises you when a tall figure emerged from the bushes and growled at you. _he hasn't remembered_ , you thought, and immediately sprinting away. he chases at you; the wolf inside him must've remembered the encounter a month ago. you maneuver through the forest swiftly, careful not to stumble into anything. this time you were calm, knowing where to go and what to do. but it didn't last long, for suddenly Yunho jumped over you, blocking your path. surprised, you failed to stop at the right moment and went straight into him. he bit at the nape of your neck, just where the wounds just healed and you yelped in pain, unable to move. his limbs were holding you in the air, and he tore away some flesh of your back. before he could attack you again, San came to your rescue. 

among the five of you, yours and San's form was the biggest. but clearly, a panther is more suitable for one on one fights and he managed to take Yunho down, allowing you to be free. you fell to the ground, immediately retreating. blood was dripping down, and it hurts more than last month's. Wooyoung and Yeosang immediately came to help San, as you watch San's panther form was thrown into a tree. Yeosang lunged forward to distract him, but the werewolf slapped his limb and Yeosang failed to dodge. You saw the werewolf now face to face with Wooyoung, who growled back, trying to make sure he attracted its' attention. 

when it does, Wooyoung sprinted the other way and Yunho followed behind him. you watched as Wooyoung ran, and followed him after making sure San and Yeosang are okay. the three of you ran faster when you heard the cries of a coyote, and San waste no time lunging at the werewolves' back. you guys had no choice but to fight him. you were starting to feel dizzy; you're losing quite a lot of blood. but you still lunged forward, each of you taking turns attacking. when Yunho did seem overwhelmed by the attacks, you guys took it as an opportunity to run away. 

you ran to your designated route, waiting patiently there. at this rate, you're worried this will attract other creatures of the forbidden forest. the reason why you guys had to make Yunho came to you, was to make sure he didn't meet another dangerous creature. you have marked the safe areas and hoped it will stay so until the transformation ends. Mingi would be the one giving codes, as he can't participate actively in a fight. 

you groaned as the pain started to attack you, the skin of your nape was all torn off. it would also make it easier for Yunho to track you since you're bleeding a lot. and damn you were right. not far from you, you could see his form approaching closer. if you run now, you'll have to be more careful as he could move efficiently now. _is there really no other way?_

from all the books you've read, they all say that for a werewolf to gain control over their change is to take control of the wolf. but how to do that, they don't know. Yunho said that he remembers nothing after transforming, so there's nothing much they could do. _think, think_. you thought to yourself, before all of a sudden you heard something. 

_where_... 

it was clearly Yunho's voice. but it was slightly distorted, it was heavier than his voice. then it hits you; are you suddenly understanding his language? he is only six meters away from you, you hid behind a large rock. it was only a matter of time before he founds you, and you decided to push your luck. 

you walked out of your hiding place, and keep your eyes to the ground. not making eye contact. the werewolf saw you, ready to attack until you speak. it sounded like a bark, but what you said was his name and he stopped. slowly, you raised your eyes and for the first time, met his in this form. they were hazel, and it pains you to see how afraid he looked. maybe what you guys did was wrong. maybe he did understand your howl, but the first encounter gave him the wrong impression. 

you called out again for his name, and he lowered his stance. now walking on four legs, his form didn't tower over you anymore. slowly, he walks closer while you stayed in place. as he approached you, you noticed the change in his eyes. it was warmer now, and it reminded you of Yunho, of his warmth. has he taken control? 

as if to answer your question, he nudged your wolf form and collapsed to the ground. relieved, you howled, calling the others over.

***

when you opened your eyes, you expected yourself to be at you guys' secret hideout. but turns out you were still in the forest, inside what it seems was a cave. 

"you're awake!" Wooyoung exclaimed, and hugged you. he was careful not to touch the wound on your nape, and when he let go, you could see the others staring at you. "wait, did I pass out again?" you mumble, and they nod. "you lost quite a lot of blood, but Mingi has our backs. we're all good." San said, pointing at the said boy who had a grateful smile on his face. after thanking Mingi, you took in your surroundings and notice that Yunho was nowhere to be seen. 

"don't worry, Yunho's just taking some air outside. you can go after him," Yeosang noticed, and informed you. you thanked him and walked outside. Mingi sure is talented, because your wound didn't hurt so much. he must've prepared a lot for this. 

outside, you searched for Yunho. he was sitting on a rock, looking at the far distance. apparently, this was a cliff that faced east since you noticed the faint red-yellowish glow from the sky. 

"hey," you called, and his head snapped so fast you worry they might break. he immediately stood up and ran to you, engulfing you in his arms. it happened so fast, and you can feel his body trembling. Yunho was crying, and it breaks your heart. you hugged him back, rubbing his back soothingly. 

"Yunho, I'm okay," you whispered. "but I hurt all of you," he whimpered, letting himself break in front of you. he already cried a while ago as soon as he woke up, and everyone has assured him that it's okay, but still he felt bad. you could only hug him back, letting him pour his emotions. 

"let's make a promise, Yunho," you suggested, and he leaned away to look at you. you reached forward to wipe his tears, and cup his cheeks. his eyes were swollen, but they're still your favorite pair of hazel. 

"I know you are scared every time the sun goes down and the night began. Unlike the daytime, the night is dark and full of uncertainty. But don't worry, because we are each other's stars." you spoke, staring deep into his eyes all the time, thumb rubbing his cheeks. you continued, "maybe you're scared of the moon, and I've said that it seemed like the moonlight welcomed you, right? but I was wrong. it wasn't just the moon. the stars were calling for you. they know you can make it, and you did." you emphasized. 

"but it was all too late-" he said, and you cut him off by placing your index finger upon his lips. "it doesn't matter because you made it. that's what matters. sure, you'll have to learn to control it, but you won't be alone. you have four brothers and one girl rooting for you, we will walk in the darkness together. remember this, Yunho," you paused, making sure he hears what you say. 

"we'll always hold your hand. I, will always hold your hand. and I promise you, no one will take us down." you finished, giving him your most genuine smile. you hope he can understand this. you never thought you'd be entangled in their story, all these five years they just seem like a group of strangers that you only know the names of. but after meeting them, you can really value a friendship and even family, finding comfort in such a short span of time. whatever that is waiting for you ahead of the journey, you'll make sure to keep the promise, always. 

finally, Yunho smiled. as the sun started rising behind him, it felt like he was glowing. indeed, just like a star, and you want to make sure that he remembers that. "promise?" you offered your pinky finger, and he tied it with his. "promise." 

"Alright, lovebirds, we should go back before people find out!" Wooyoung shouted, causing the two of you to separate in surprise. you chuckle and held Yunho's hand, running forward to your awaiting group of friends. you might have not heard what Wooyoung said, but Yunho clearly did. _lovebirds_ , _huh_? 

"Actually they're not lovebirds," Mingi spoke, causing the two of them to blush since this time you heard it as well. "they're lovewolves." 

you all groaned at Mingi's pun but laughed loudly afterward. well, whatever that may be, the promise has been sealed. 

**Author's Note:**

> did you notice the promise reference I just made if not please re-read it because she is THAT song and deserves the recognition. Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
